ISystematic
Real Life Hi, my name is Justin. I am 20 and I live in Tokyo, Japan. I am from Charlotte, NC, and lived there untill I was 18. When I graduated from high school, I joined the Navy. I will be living in Japan untill August 2010, after which I will most likely be stationed on a ship homeported in San Diego for two years. My favorite things to eat here are curry and sushi. There are many things to do in Japan, and I enjoy weekend snowboarding trips to Mt. Fuji, and I play Golf regularly. It rains frequently though, so I spend a lot of time playing Halo and my guitar. Obviously since I live in Japan, I am on Bnet and Bungiepedia during the night for those in the states. However at my job, Bungie.net is blocked, therefore I spend my morning helping to cleanup Bungiepedia. I am currently taking classes at University on Maryland, and am working toward a Bachelors in Computer Sciences, and an Associates in Criminal Investigation. Bungie.net Life I joined Bungie.net in the summer of 2005. I originally visited the site because a friend told me how cool it was. I eventually noticed the forums, and quickly began posting on a regular basis. I now post in the Septagon, Flood, Halo 3, ODST, and Optimatch forums. Bnet Accounts #iSystematic Private Groups This is One One Eight I'm an administrator in 118. 118 is a group based on the principle of community betterment. While this is the foundation of 118, it also serves as a haven of intelligence. You see, before users are accepted into 118, they are thoroughly screened based on what groups they are in, and their post history. 118 is a very friendly group, and does not have any "enemies". Halo 3 Academy I am a Junior Instructor in H3A. I am currently learning from other instructors to better improve my ability to pass knowledge onto others. Halo 3 in the WorkPLace I am an active member in H3ITWP. Halo 3 As mentioned above, I'm a general. I like my rank in spite of all the negativity that comes with it. I have created two montages so far, and am currently working on a third. The first montage is titled "Enigma", and the second is titled "Apathy". These are not full montages, but are only minitages that were created with minimal editing. My third montage is taking considerably longer to create, because I want this one to truly be special. 'My Halo 3 Levels' *Lone Wolves - 50 *Team Slayer - 48 *Team Throwback - 15 *Team Doubles - 50 *MLG - 46 *Team Swat - 50 *Team Snipers - 50 'My Halo 3 Preferences' Service Tag *M32 Armor *'Head' **Mark V *'Left Shoulder' **Scout *'Right Shoulder' **Scout *'Chest' **Recon Emblem *'Emblem' **Spartan Helmet *'Background' **None Colors *'Armor Primary' **Steel *'Armor Secondary' **Orange *'Armor Detail' **White *'Emblem Primary' **White *'Emblem Secondary' **White *'Emblem Background' **Steel Gender *Male Controller Setup *'Button Settings' **Bumper Jumper *'Sensitivity' **6 *'Sticks' **Default *'Vibration' **None *'Crouch' **Hold *'Auto Look Centering' **Off Xbox Live #lVl e r c u r y - Permanent (50/General Gr.3) (Main Account) #Adeptivity - Permanent (50/Brigadier) (Alt Account) #lollersk8z - Permanent (29/Staff Captain) (Fun Account) Links *iSystematic's Bnet page *118's Group page *iSystematic's Youtube page Category:Bungie Community Category:Users